<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The shenanigans of the grey deer squad by Lukacarrcanwrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634061">The shenanigans of the grey deer squad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukacarrcanwrite/pseuds/Lukacarrcanwrite'>Lukacarrcanwrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The adventures of grey deer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukacarrcanwrite/pseuds/Lukacarrcanwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much is known about the original grey deer squad, aside from who was in it. This story goes into detail about what they got up to during their time in grey deer, from the creation of it to the disbanding of it and beyond!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The adventures of grey deer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning of it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Note: until i feel comfortable writing dialogue, all my writing will be bullet points and headcanny. When i feel comfortable writing dialogue, i will start a second book. This will be the case for all of my works. Sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! This is my first work and i would love feedback to get better. Updates will be slow at first because i have never written before and only have basic ideas. I would like to get better at writing and get more ideas but eventually this story should hopefully be updated at least once a week.<br/>
Thanks for reading and i hope you like it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Basics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The basics for my story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Again i hope no one minds the bullet point headcannons that im using for now. I promise to be working on writing smooth dialogue. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grey deer squad is made up of:<br/>Julius<br/>Marx<br/>Yami<br/>William<br/>Cob<br/>And nact<br/>I dont know much about the last two, especially nact as i am an anime only.<br/>-julius is of course captain<br/>-i like to think marx was vice captain<br/>    -this is because he works under him in the. <br/>      anime<br/>-marx works with william the most and cob probably<br/>-yami works with william and nact the most<br/>- its rare for yami and marx to work together often but it happens and will happen a couple times in the story.<br/>And i think that's all for the basics.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions for things like story ideas and ships to include, please let me know. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marx francois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How i characterize marx part one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Again i hope no one minds the bullet point headcannons that im using for now. I promise to be working on writing smooth dialogue. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-archives all notebooks<br/>-collects field notes<br/>-speaks french<br/>-infj-a<br/>-bullet journals<br/>-likes to read poetry, but cant write it to save his life<br/>-cant teach things to others even though hes really smart</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>